callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Browning M2
The M2 Browning machine gun is a .50 Caliber version of the M1917 .30 Caliber Browning Machine gun. Also known as "The Browning .50 Cal" and "Ma Duce", it was designed to fire the Winchester .50 BMG, developed in response to the 13MM Anti-Tank Rifle used by Germany. While originally designed as an Anti-Tank weapon, the M2 Browning has had a variety of roles in its more than 80 years of service. It has seen action in almost all conflicts Post-WW1, from WWII to Operation Iraqi Freedom. The most common use today for the M2 is as an anti-aircraft mount on the Command Copula of Armored Vehicles, such as the M1A2 Abrams Main Battle Tank. It is also used by a variety of NATO and non-NATO countries, such as Canada, the United Kingdom, Japan, Israel, South Korea, Switzerland and many others. Call of Duty Finest Hour In Call of Duty Finest Hour the M2 Browning appears in the British campiagn Call of Duty: United Offensive The M2 is featured in UO. At the start of the game, you use a M2 that's mounted on a Jeep against enemies while trying to get back to base. While ineffective against tanks, it can destroy trucks in a few shots. Later on, multiple M2s are used aboard a B-17 Flying Fortress against enemy planes. At first, you're forced to use certain ones, but by the end, you can choose whichever one you want to use. In Multiplayer, the Jeep and the M4 Sherman tank are equipped with an M2. It can be used via entering the vehicle, then wheel-scrolling to another position. Image:m2jeep_uo.png|Using the M2 on the jeep Image:m2dual_uo.png|The dual M2s on the B-17 Image:m2rear_uo.png|The M2 on the B-17's tail Image:m2side1_uo.png|One of the side M2's on the B-17 Image:m2side2_uo.png|Firing the side M2 Call of Duty 4 The M2 makes a reappearance in CoD4. In Charlie Don't Surf, two enemies will do a drive-by against you with a M2 on a truck. If he's not killed, his truck will drive further into an enemy territory, where it's stowed away in a corner. They can also be seen in the beginning of the mission while you are on the helicopter. The M2 cannot be used if you manage to get close to it. However, in the mission Charlie Don't Surf, by getting out of the map and past the broadcast center (see glitch page for details) there is a lonely M2. Mounted, although not on anything, a "Press ☐ (for PS3) To Use" appears on your screen. By pressing ☐ you can use the M2 and fire away! There is also a picture glitch that when you see the press button to enter it shows a mounted m249 saw. The M2 is also mounted on the M1 Abrams seen throughout the USMC Campaign. Image:m2truck_4.png|The M2 in Call of Duty 4 Call of Duty: World at War It can be found in the Campaign mission Black Cats, in which your character operates four mounted weapons on a PBY Catalina.The M2 can also be found on some of the tanks in campaign and multiplayer. Modern Warfare: Mobilized The M2 will make an appearance in Modern Warfare: Mobilized. Trivia *The M2 has been used a sniper rifle in rare instances. Category:Call of Duty: United Offensive Weapons Category:Mounted Weapons Category:LMGs Category:Support Weapons Category:Mounted Guns Category:Call of Duty 4 Weapons Category:Call of Duty: World at War weapons Category:American Weapons Category:DS weapons